


Пока ты не появился в моей жизни, мне так тебя не хватало

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Call Me Maybe (Music Video)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Date, M/M, Pining, Questioning Orientation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Джейк даже не гей, но этот чувак такой сексуальный, а Карли выглядит такой взбешённой, что он готов сделать исключение.





	Пока ты не появился в моей жизни, мне так тебя не хватало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [before you came into my life, i missed you so bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429055) by [middlecyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/pseuds/middlecyclone). 



> Разрешение получено.

Джейк чертовски удивлён, когда соседский парень даёт ему свой номер — не тому, что он оказался геем, Джейк видел куда более гетеросексуальных с виду драг-квинов, скорее тому, что кто-то настолько привлекательный может счесть его достойным внимания. Может, он сам и не гей, но и не слепой, и видит, какой перед ним красавчик, и всё это просто ужасно неловко, но в то же время немного льстит ему.  
Карли, разумеется, поражена, но, если честно, этого стоило ожидать, так вешаться на шею — явный перебор. И, да, Джейк слегка раздражён, потому что он пытался привлечь её внимание почти год, но всё, чего добился — пары поцелуев в машине после оплаченных им же кофе, ужина и билетов на концерт, а потом она берёт и мгновенно теряет голову от нового соседа. Джейк не уверен, что это, попытка заставить ревновать или просто святая простота, но в любом случае с него достаточно.  
Так что, может, его мотивы для звонка Как Его Там довольно глупые и мелочные, но он всё равно звонит, и это не кажется ему странным, хотя, вроде бы, должно. Джейк всегда считал, что на шкале Кинси он болтается где-то возле единицы, но сейчас готов переместиться на полбалла вперёд, если Карли будет и впредь состраивать это уморительное выражение лица, когда он упоминает о Холдене.  
И после того, как они сходили на кофе, он даже готов перепрыгнуть к двойке, потому что ему действительно нравится этот парень. Он куда интереснее Карли, и отчего-то ему с ним очень легко. И, ладно, Джейка раньше ни разу не привлекали парни в этом смысле, но у него просто офигенные мускулы, и, хотя Джейк никогда не думал, что может счесть подобное привлекательным, но сейчас его это более чем привлекает.  
Но помимо этого им обоим нравится «Начало», они одержимы «New Order», любят смотреть профессиональные прыжки на лыжах с трамплина и даже надели на встречу одинаковую обувь. И, ладно, это обычные чёрные конверсы, так что это вряд ли такое уж совпадение, и пусть все любят «Начало», но «New Order» уже лет двадцать пять, и Джейк ещё ни разу не встречал кого-то, кто вообще в курсе существования прыжков с трамплина. И Холден умный, весёлый, и, похоже, ему правда нравится Джейк, несмотря на то, что он пролил кофе на футболку и отпустил тупую шутку про «Над пропастью во ржи», и вообще всё свидание позорил себя.  
Поэтому, когда Холден спрашивает, Джейк соглашается на второе свидание, и Карли вновь состраивает это выражение, но теперь уже всё не ради того, чтобы побесить её, пусть это и было его изначальной целью.  
— Ты даже не гей, — заявляет она, увидев, что он переписывается с Холденом насчёт их планов, и Джейк вздыхает.  
— Какая разница? Ты не слышала, что сексуальность — штука подвижная? Не муди.  
— Так ты с ним экспериментируешь? — фыркает Карли. — Не ври ему, это подло.  
— Я ему не вру, — парирует Джейк. — Он в курсе, и его это не смущает.  
— Правда? — Карли поднимает бровь. — Ты уверен?  
— Да! — рявкает Джейк, хотя на самом деле он не так уж и уверен, потому что они двадцать минут спорили о смысле концовки, и Джейк даже не поднял тему своей ориентации, как собирался. Ну да ладно, он всё расскажет Холдену, и это в любом случае не её дело.  
И через два часа у них ужин, но Джейку правда не хочется обманывать его, потому что, даже если Карли следует отвалить, она вроде как права, и он пишет Холдену:

_привет чел неловко говорить но я хз точно ли я гей но ты мне очень нравишься_

Десять минут спустя Холден присылает ответ:

_не парься разбрёшь потом поговорим за ужином ок? пс ты мне тоже нравишься_

Джейк закатывает глаза — и слегка улыбается.


End file.
